Mayoral Malady
by faerytold
Summary: Regina is sick, but she wants to keep working.


Regina tensed in her seat in the mayoral office. The sound of work boots stomping on the tile floor made her wince with every step that was taken, but she refused to look up. These papers were important. If she didn't have them filled out in time, it's possible that the town would come under state investigation and Regina really didn't want that.

The door to her office opened and shut and the footstep stopped. She forced her shoulders into a relaxed position, refusing to look up. If she looked up…well, it was best she didn't. It was best she ignored the obvious throat clearing, the measured steps, the hands leaning on her desk.

Finally, he spoke. "Regina, please. What are you doing?"

It took all of her willpower to not look into his beautiful eyes. "Just some paper work. The Mayor's job is never done." She tried to fake a chuckle, but it turned into a coughing fit. She dropped her pen as it continued, covering her mouth and holding a finger up to her visitor.

That was all it took. She hadn't meant to, but really how was she expected to not look at Robin? After the coughing had subsided, she sighed. "It's important."

He had a soft smile on his face. "So are you. You need to rest. Please, just come home. Snow said she would take care of everything."

Regina frowned. "That's what I'm afraid of." Still, she let him hold her arm and help her up, which was probably a good thing as she pitched forward and he was the only thing that stopped her from face planting.

His cool hand moved to her forehead. "Regina, you're burning up." Before she could even think to wave away his concern, she was fully in his arms, her own arms around his neck. She blinked slowly up at him. He was saying something, she knew. She could feel the vibrations in his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. Her blinks became slower, her breathing more steady. She was asleep before they left the building.

Regina awoke in her bed hours later. She had faint memories of being put into an icy cold shower, of behind handed soft, dry clothes. Of drinking foul tasting potions. She blinked, noticing the fading light of the sun. Medicine. It was medicine, not a potion.

Sitting up made her head spin. She was in her pink cotton pajamas. Her stomach rumbled and for the first time in days, she thought maybe she would be able to eat something.

The texture of everything felt novel. The carpet beneath her feet was soft, but moving to the hard wood of the hall sapped the warmth she had gained, but she welcomed the smoothness.

Sounds, too, seemed extra loud, like the whistling coming from the kitchen. She followed the sound, pulling herself along slowly. She reached the kitchen and saw Robin putting on a show for Roland and Henry. They seemed to be pretending to be one of the superhero's Henry was so fond of.

"Look at my boys." Regina was surprised by how small her voice sounded, and even more that they stopped. In less than a second, the three of them were crowded around her, all jabbering. She held her hands up, eyes wide. "One at a time, please."

Robin took the initiative. "How are you feeling?"

Regina crossed her arms, suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention. "Better." As if seeking conformation, Robin placed his palm on her forehead. "Thank you for making me take the afternoon off." Henry looked at Robin and shook his head.

Robin took a deep breath. "Let's get you a seat."

"What?" Regina asked, though she followed Robin's lead. She was already feeling quite tired again. "Was there another curse? Was I asleep for 28 years?"

Robin laughed. "No, no. Nothing so awful as that. But, when I got you from your office, Regina. That was yesterday. You were so sick." He grabbed her hand. "We had the doctor visit, and he said there wasn't much to do other than keep your fever down. It finally broke just a couple hours ago."

The sat in silence for a moment. From the corner of her eye, Regina saw Henry lead Roland out of the room. Robin seemed to deflate in front of her. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you. In the Enchanted Forest, I would have." He moved his hand from hers and cupped her cheek. "I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

Regina felt overwhelmed. She placed her hand over Robin's, looking him in the eye. "You're never going to lose me." He smiled at her, and they sat.

Then he straighten quickly. "Oh! Snow brought you some soup! She said it cured colds. I don't know the validity of that, but I was willing to try it. Want me to heat it for you?"

Regina nodded. "That would be nice." Her thoughts still felt foggy, so she stopped trying to think. Instead, she watched Robin retrieve the soup from the fridge and a bowl from the cabinet. Soon, she'd lost herself in her own thoughts, only to be brought back to reality when the soup was in front of her. "Thank you," she murmured.

Robin sat with her, a concerned look still etched on his face. When she didn't move to eat, he picked up the spoon with a small amount of broth. "Come on. Open for the horsey."

She laughed. "The horsey? What happened to airplanes?"

"My pa always said horsey. Or have you forgotten there weren't planes in the Enchanted Forest?"

She shook her head. "It's been a while since I really thought about our customs. I'm so used to The Land Without Magic." She licked her lips, taking the spoon from him. "But I can feed myself."

Robin filled her in on what had happened while she had been sick in bed. Snow, it seemed, had done a good job as stand-in mayor, though Emma, David, and Henry had also been around to help. Snow, apparently, hadn't wanted to do it, recalling her last stint as mayor.

Once the bowl was empty and the tales told, they sat at the kitchen table. Their sons were watching one of Roland's favorite movies in the other room, and both boys could be heard laughing. The sunset was leaving the sky in the window dark and purple and orange.

Robin's thumb rubbed the back of Regina's hand. She couldn't recall a time when she had felt more peaceful, more loved. More whole.

"I love you, Robin," she said. She looked into his face, a smile spreading to match the one she wore. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He squeezed her hand, keeping her gaze. "I'm so happy you're okay."

It was a perfect moment for Regina. For their little family.

"I'm happy, too."


End file.
